


Талант

by Yuutari



Series: I See Red Fire [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Sengoku Jidai, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, uzumaki mito's brother
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Мито восемь лет, и она с остервенением рвёт бумагу для печатей.





	Талант

Мито восемь лет, и она с остервенением рвёт бумагу для печатей. Клочки бумаги разлетаются вокруг неё, и она подбрасывает их в воздух, тяжело дышит. Рычит.  
  
Девочка не знает, на кого злится. Злость и чувство несправедливости выжигают её изнутри. Хочется ударить себя по рукам, которые не слушаются и не могут правильно написать необходимые символы в печати. Хочется накричать на наставника, давшего ей задание, которое иные выполняют в возрасте двенадцати лет, если не старше. Хочется, чтобы её идеальные старшие брат и сестра не были настолько идеальными, чтобы научиться этой технике будучи младше неё.  
  
Мито не может сосчитать, сколько за эти дни было исписано бумаг, растрачено чернил, испорчено кистей, сколько раз она выла от бессилия и своей невозможности сделать всё правильно.  
  
«Твоя сестра научилась этой печати за несколько дней», — говорит ей наставник, и от этого лишь хочется кинуть кисть ему в лицо.  
  
Узоры печати — сложные иероглифы. Древний язык, который уже почти никто из ныне живущих Узумаки не знает, хоть и применяет каждый день. Девочка знает, что в бою никто не даст ей времени на то, чтобы судорожно вспомнить каждую линию, никто не позволит ей встать на месте, как истукан, чтобы медленно вывести символы, необходимые для печати. Это базовые знания, которые должен знать любой Узумаки из числа шиноби. Чтобы не было угрозы того, что при потере или использовании до конца всех приготовленных заранее печатей Узумаки остался беззащитен, каждый должен уметь восстанавливать на ходу основные боевые печати. По этой же причине, из-за огромного количества информации, что предстояло усвоить юным Узумаки, и необходимости отточить движения в бою до автоматизма, клан Узумаки, по сравнению с другими, довольно поздно выпускал детей в полевые условия.  
  
Она видела тренировочные бои старших бойцов: то, что они были способны вытворять, не могло не восхищать. А дружеские бои между членами дружественных кланов? Кто, как не Узумаки, мог с вообразимой скоростью раскрыть длинный свиток в движении и писать на нём прямо в воздухе? Мастерски переключаться между использованием разных печатей, создавать их умопомрачительные комбинации? Оставаться в строю, когда противник исчерпал почти весь свой запас чакры?  
  
Мито восхищается старшими членами своего клана, как и восхищается своими старшими братом и сестрой. Оба признанные гении клана, которым уже в сравнительно раннем возрасте по меркам Узумаки позволяют участвовать в битвах против врагов клана, коих было немало.  
  
Но Мито иногда думает, что было бы хорошо, если они не были именно её братом и сестрой. Когда старшие показывают такие высокие результаты, на младшего волей-неволей накладывают те же ожидания, чего юная Мито оправдать не могла. Фуиндзюцу, главная особенность их клана и их главное преимущество в смертельных боях, — это ночной кошмар девочки. Эти линии, что переплетаются между собой, путаются в её голове, эти закорючки, кружочки — и так целые ряды непонятных символов. Одну черточку неправильно поставишь — это уже другая печать, которой, возможно, и вовсе не существует. Мито их не понимает, как и не понимает того, каким образом некоторые из их клана способны запоминать несколько тысяч разных печатей, для каждой из которых нужно помнить необходимое количество чакры, ни больше и ни меньше.  
  
Мито восемь лет, и у неё абсолютно нет никакого таланта к фуиндзюцу. Её никто никогда ни в чём не обвинял, однако от неё всегда ожидали большего, чем она могла показать, и это молчаливое давление было хуже, чем если бы они говорили об этом вслух.  
  
Мито успокаивается на удивление быстро. Злость сменяется чувством бессилия, и ей хочется плакать от очередной неудачи. Запомнить символы, нарисовать быстро и без запинки, подать нужное количество чакры — постоянно она делала ошибку в какой-то из частей. Точный контроль чакры для того, кто изучает фуиндзюцу, — ещё одна головная боль, которую преодолеть нелегко при отсутствии врождённой предрасположенности, что присутствовало у большинства Узумаки в большей или меньшей степени. Этой предрасположенности, как оказалось, у Мито не было, и ей кажется, что какой-то злой рок навис над ней с самого рождения.  
  
Кто-то трогает её за плечо, и Мито не сразу реагирует.  
  
Исао, гений клана Узумаки и её старший брат, смотрит на неё с грустной улыбкой и тихо вздыхает. Он старше её на четыре года, а уже сражается наравне со взрослыми и имеет право покидать Узушио вместе с ними. Мито кажется, что иногда он и сам разговаривает, как взрослый.  
  
Исао после первого выхода за пределы острова теперь редко бывает тут. Врагов Узумаки слишком много, а подпускать их близко к своим границам, несмотря на существующие защитные печати, слишком рискованно. Некогда полученный поколениями назад горький опыт научил их не недооценивать своих врагов.  
  
Старший брат всегда добр к ней в те редкие моменты, когда они виделись, и из всех братьев и сестёр, включая двоюродных и троюродных, он был её любимым братом. Их старшая сестра, Саюри, правда, тоже никогда не смотрела на Мито свысока в её неудачах, но и теплоты в их отношениях не было.  
  
— Нии-сан… — только и может вымолвить Мито, чуть робея. Ей стыдно, что брат увидел её в таком состоянии.  
Совсем недавно он вернулся на остров после отсутствия длиной в несколько месяцев. Она уверена, что тот уже был наслышан о том, что Мито так и не смогла повторить их успехов в обучении. Без лишних слов он садится рядом с ней на землю, берёт кисть в руки и принимается писать на одной из уцелевших бумаг. Пишет он плавно и будто бы неторопливо, хоть символы и появляются на бумаге с огромной скоростью. Мито не нужно даже заглядывать в учебный свиток, чтобы понять: это именно та печать, которую она никак не может нарисовать без ошибок или запинок. А печать эта длинная и трудно запоминающаяся из-за неповторяемости символов.  
  
— Наставник сказал, что ты научился этой печати за неделю, — шмыгает носом Мито и поджимает губы.  
  
— Верно, — не отрицает Исао, делая последний штрих на бумаге.  
  
— У меня ничего не получается.  
  
— Я видел.  
  
Исао берёт изрисованную бумагу, складывает необходимую последовательность печатей, после чего резко прикладывает её к земле. Расползающиеся по земле чернила, вышедшие из печати, немного светятся; стрельнувшая вверх чакра, вложенная в печать Исао, останавливается на высоте двух метров от земли, после чего накрывает их обоих тонким куполом. Защитный барьер — одна из основных техник, которую должен знать каждый Узумаки, выходя на поле битвы, и трудное препятствие в обучении для тех, кто впервые с ней сталкивается.  
  
— Как ты это делаешь, нии-сан? — всё же спрашивает Мито, когда через несколько секунд купол исчезает, испаряясь прямо в воздухе. — Как ты смог управиться за такой короткий срок?  
  
Исао отвечает не сразу, словно о чём-то задумывается, смотрит в сторону, куда-то в даль.  
  
— Сначала, — тихо говорит он, — я посмотрел на неё… Внимательно изучил. Помнишь ведь, что наставник говорил об отличительных чертах разных классов печатей? Они тут тоже есть, нельзя о них забывать. А потом... — Мито вся обращается в слух, потому что голос брата тихий и почти переходит на шёпот. — Я просто рисовал его всю неделю.  
  
Девочка выпрямляется, как струна, смотрит на своего брата недоверчиво. Хоть это и звучит невероятно… Не пытается ли Исао её надурить? Она уже больше двух недель возится с этой печатью и не ощущает того, что приблизилась к успеху.  
  
— Нет, послушай, Мито-чан, — Исао указывает на печать, — я не вру тебе. Я думаю, что знаю, что говорят тебе наставники: «скелет» печати, основные отличительные черты, последовательность знаков… Это важно, да. Это надо знать. Обычно все это и запоминают. Некоторые пытаются учить древний язык, чтобы лучше понимать структуру печатей. Но древний язык сложный, а знания наши о нём так или иначе искажены, поэтому это не всегда помогает. Я не пытаюсь слепо запомнить каждую линию или точку этой печати, потому что в таком случае она легко забудется. Я нашёл тихое место, где никто не мог бы мне помешать, взял кучу бумаги и чернил, несколько запасных кистей и сел писать. Когда я это пишу, я пытаюсь «понять» печать. Я представляю, что это занимательная картина, что символы на ней — это персонажи, у каждого из которых своя роль в общем деле — активации печати. В перерывах я мысленно представлял, как рисую её вновь, воспроизводя каждую чёрточку, каждый изгиб, каждую точку, будто пересказывал её... Понимаешь?..  
  
Мито не понимает. Так вот, как они думают, эти гении? Ко всему какой-то необычный подход, нестандартный. Мито не уверена, что поймёт его когда-нибудь вообще.  
  
— Да, у каждого свой метод запоминания, но самое главное, — продолжает Исао, беря её руку в свои, — самое главное для будущего мастера печатей — это терпение. Выдержка. Усердие. Усилие над собой. Это была первая сложная печать, с которой я столкнулся, и я писал, писал и писал. Даже когда хотелось остановиться, когда после бесчисленных попыток хотелось всё бросить, я продолжал. Я выжидал. Понимаешь?.. — Исао замолкает на мгновение. — Мы все рождаемся разными, это правда. Я знаю, что тебе сейчас сложно, Мито-чан. Разные способности, разные возможности — не нам, к сожалению, выбирать, какими нам рождаться, но… — он вложил кисть в ладонь сестры и чуть повернул её пальцы, чтобы она сжала кисть. — По крайней мере, мы можем выбрать, какими нам быть. — Исао улыбается, и Мито смотрит на него завороженно. — Многие называют меня талантливым и считают, что всё даётся легко, но… Талант — ничто, если ты не прикладываешь никаких усилий. Не слушай тех, кто говорит, будто бы ты обязана что-то сделать в какой-то срок, Мито-чан. Следуй своему темпу, но приложи все усилия, как никто другой, не сдавайся, несмотря на все трудности, — вот, что приведёт тебя к успеху.  
Девочка опускает взгляд и смотрит на кисть. На руку брата, покрытую тонкой сеткой шрамов. И… почему-то она чувствует, что готова продолжать. Слова брата придали ей сил.  
  
Мито учится терпению и учится медленно. Она не настолько талантлива: не так быстро запоминает печати, как её брат, не так хорошо контролирует свою чакру, как сестра, но учится шаг за шагом. Наставнику, который уже не ждал от неё ничего выдающегося, она говорит, что когда-нибудь догонит Исао и Саюри, и её решительный взгляд ему нравится. Тот, кажется, впервые смеётся перед ней в открытую, после чего нападает без предупреждения.  
  
Мито знает, что ей нужно стараться больше, чем другим, и она работает на пределе своих возможностей, старается изо всех сил, пока в какой-то неопределённый момент через несколько лет она понимает, что её усилия не были напрасными и дали свои плоды.  
  
Мито думает, что если её и назовут когда-нибудь талантливой куноичи, то только из-за того, сколько трудностей ей пришлось перенести, сколько раз ей пришлось пересиливать себя, не жалея сил, прилагая все возможные усилия и даже чуточку больше.  
  
Так оно и случилось.


End file.
